Many hyphenated analytical instruments have been used to increase sample separation by utilizing two methods. These hyphenated instruments are normally configured in a tandem arrangement, such as a tandem FAIMS-IMS, where the components of the samples are separated by varying the DC compensation voltage so that each component reaches the inlet hole of the IMS at different voltages. The FAIMS unit works as a scanable filter whereby only ions with specific mobility will pass through the inlet hole of the IMS. Although this tandem FAIMS-IMS increases the ability to separate the sample, the time of analysis is increased by needing to vary the DC compensation voltage in the FAIMS and the components of the sample that are filtered at a given time cannot be collected. In order to address this deficiency, the present invention utilizes multiple orthogonal IMS drift tubes to the FAIMS filter array such that components of the sample can enter different IMS drift tubes and be collected and/or detected while the DC compensation voltage is held constant.